


鹿猎（中）

by Juluuu



Series: 鹿猎 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Series: 鹿猎 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723252
Kudos: 5





	鹿猎（中）

4 

他们追丢一只灰毛野兔，返程时却巧合地在一片池塘边撞见一头为自己在水中的倒影着了迷的茸鹿。 

猎犬在两人脚边安静下来，低伏下脊背一副蓄势待发的模样，本与亨利对视了一眼，后者的蓝眼睛仿佛被这意外之喜点亮了，于是本挑挑眉，毫不谦虚地给情人递了一个志在必得的眼神过去——别的不说，论起打猎阿弗莱克家族个个都是数一数二的角色。 

本端起了猎枪。 

那在池塘边踢踏着蹄子的生物的确有迷住自己的资本，这雄鹿瞧上去肌肉矫健且毛皮柔软，歪着脑袋回望水中倒影的样子又带着几分憨态可掬，但老练的猎手都清楚这优雅的林中精灵其实再滑头不过，这家伙是倒着退到水边的，倘若本不能给它来上关键的一下子，受惊的鹿立即就会踩着自己来时的脚印远离湿泥地，再往青石上拐两遭，即使他们带着猎犬，也很难再追上这狡猾家伙了。 

双管猎枪已经瞄准了那花鹿的脑袋，本屏息静气，寻找着最恰当的开火时机，脑海里却闪过亨利亮晶晶的眼睛——看起来年轻人更想要的是鲜活的鹿，而非悬挂在门廊上的鹿首或者硝制的鹿皮——这无疑更困难，但本有他自己的隐秘心思，他期冀着在游猎中他能够给他的情人最好的一切。 

于是年长者小心地压低了枪口，然后果断地扣下板机。一朵血花在花鹿的右侧后腿上炸开，那生物发出一声因愤怒和疼痛而低哑凄厉的叫声，拖着伤腿向森林深处逃去。一击既中，本呼哨了一声，于是待命已久的猎犬们争先恐后地冲向了受伤的猎物，本双腿一夹马腹，棕马安妮便也打着响鼻带二人追了上去。 

追上这头受了伤又被猎犬围困的雄鹿简直是轻而易举，本跳下马背抱住了还在拼命踢蹬没有受伤的几条腿的蠢家伙的脖颈，招呼亨利拿麻绳来帮忙捆住他们的猎物。两人合力将其抬上马背后，本检查了鹿后腿上的穿透伤，血还在断断续续地淌着，但显然对这野性难驯的生物来说算不上致命，本胡乱摘了些止血的药草揉烂糊在了鹿的伤口上，反正等他们回到庄园，兽医很快就能治好它。 

既然马背上载了鹿，本和亨利就只能牵着马徒步往回走了，年长者这才意识到刚刚他满心只想着如何捕获猎物，反倒忽视了亨利，不由得露出几分不安来。 

“亨利，”本带着点愧疚偏头去瞧他年轻的情人，“今天的游猎，你玩得可还尽兴？”话一出口本就开始后悔了，他讲这话的语气实在过于严肃正经，听起来又像是长辈关心后辈，而非情人间的亲密交谈了。 

好在亨利习惯了本偶尔的古板做派了，只是容易像现在这样——先是忍俊不禁，然后在薄脸皮的阿弗莱克男爵羞恼之前，抢先挽住对方的手臂，把那些被棕熊垂涎的蜂蜜一样甜甜蜜蜜的话一股脑地塞进本的耳朵里。 

“能有你教我打猎我当然开心，”年轻人干脆整个人都蹭到了本身上，说话时的吐息在本的颈窝里乱撞，“你绝对是个一流的猎手！” 

“森林总是会欢迎她的新客人。出行前我就在想，也许这次托你的福，我们能打到一头鹿。”本朝亨利眨眨眼，纵容着年轻人的亲昵，“现在森林的馈赠属于你了。” 

“真，真的吗？”亨利结结巴巴地问道，这惊喜的反应实在太过夸张了，就好像本送给他的不是一头普普通通的鹿，而是什么贵重的财宝或荣誉似的，“本，你真的要送我一头鹿吗？” 

“当然，我亲爱的，”本伸手替亨利整了整理有些凌乱的卷发，“你值得这个。” 

在这一天接下来的时光里，本只能无奈地瞧着亨利保持着他这股不寻常的兴奋劲儿，一直到他们把花鹿交给兽医，将马栓回马厩，年轻人第一次迫不及待地在阿弗莱克庄园的花园走廊里偷袭了本，背靠浮雕立柱的年长者被攥着手腕吻得气喘吁吁，因为对方过分热切又甜蜜的唇舌的缘故，不由得连耳根都烫起来。 

5 

伴着被小心掀开的窗扇，漏进房间的是几缕不同寻常的冰凉的风，本在睡梦中翻了个身，似乎有几分被惊醒的趋势，但攀窗而来的亨利动作更快，他巧妙地抢在对方察觉到入侵危险之前就跳进房间，动作就像猫咪一样轻盈，然后又重新把冷风关在窗外。 

今夜扮了一遭闯入者的年轻人在本的床前站定，他的影子轻飘飘地落在被单上，却让床上的人半梦半醒间感受到一层冰冷的、粘稠的压迫感，这让本忍不住皱起眉头，神色间隐隐带了几分抗拒。 

于是亨利屈膝跪坐到了本的身侧，稚气又顽固地俯身用嘴唇去吻开情人眉间的结。 

这下本终于被惊醒了，房间里的侵入者和额头上冰冷又柔软的古怪触感让他整个人都紧绷了起来，他下意识挥出拳头揍向对方的脑袋，却被后者轻轻松松地攥住手腕压在床单上，本又惊又怒，好在熟悉的声音及时在房间里响起来了。 

“别怕，别怕，本，是我。”亨利贴着本的耳朵轻声安抚道，“很抱歉用了这样的方式与你相会，我住在高塔上的公主。” 

“我坚信谁也不会冒着冻掉耳朵的风险来向公主求爱。”本撇撇嘴抱怨道，被冒失的年轻情人打扰了睡眠这件事，似乎让他产生了些许起床气，但本还是顺从地回握住了对方试图钻进他的指缝的手指，“你的手真的好凉。” 

“也许你可以让我暖起来？”得寸进尺的亨利抬起头，一挑眉对着本笑起来。 

“得了吧，坏小子，别以为我不知道你爬我的窗台是在打什么主意，”年长的情人孩子气地白了对方一眼，“你——想都别想——把冷得像块冰一样的身体挤进我温暖的被子里。” 

这只是个无足轻重的玩笑，亨利却松开了两人交握的手，转过头赌气似的默不作声。 

“怎么了，亨利？”对方突然的沉默让本有些措手不及，也许他说错了什么话？本干脆也坐起身，绞尽脑汁去想些好话，打算去哄哄他年轻的情人—— 

有那么一会子，本整个人就像一具失去了操纵线的木偶一样从头到脚僵硬透了，只有一双眼睛紧紧黏在沐浴在月光下的年轻人身上——现在亨利的漂亮的蓝色瞳孔完全被骇人的血红色填满了，两小截尖牙明晃晃地探出上唇，而紧贴着脖颈、打成规规矩矩的蝴蝶结形状的丝带上，沾满了暗红色的、干涸的血迹。 

亨利·卡维尔……不，哪里有什么亨利·卡维尔！ 

本只觉得自己的大脑似乎一片空白，又似乎要被翻腾的恐惧、愤怒与绝望撕成碎片。 

“如你所见，本。”亨利轻飘飘地瞥了本一眼，然后迅速垂下了那双红眼睛，“恐怕我永远不能用温暖的身体去拥抱你了……” 

“去他妈的……温暖的身躯……”终于夺回唇舌控制权的年长者抖着嘴唇骂道，他的脸色看起来似乎比旁边真正的吸血鬼先生还要白了，“你身上……该死……留下的是谁的血？！” 

“您送我的鹿，阁下。”亨利似乎被本的突然爆发吓了一大跳，连辩解的语气都显得小心翼翼，“但我没有杀死它！只要一个星期它就能活蹦乱跳了！我保证！您送我的鹿……我不舍得就这样杀死它。” 

“……只是鹿？”本哑着嗓子问。 

“只是鹿。”亨利乖巧地回答道。 

本长出了一口气，他注意到了依然跪坐在他身侧的吸血鬼男孩对他露出的讨好姿态，显然，对方并没有意识到他刚刚在揣测质问了些什么：无外乎假装成人类博取信任的邪恶魔鬼，凄惨地倒在血泊里的女儿和庄园仆从，即将被咬穿喉咙的愚蠢的男爵之类。如今本仍然警惕着亨利，但也的确打心底生出一股自责来。 

“无意冒犯，亨利，但我有一个问题必须要问你。”本放缓了语气，“你有没有咬过人类的喉咙？你……会吗？” 

亨利摇了摇头，“我没有咬过人类——事实上，遇见你之前我刚刚成年离开聚居地，不小心迷了路才误入了舞会。”他稍微停顿了下，似乎在寻找措辞，“但是未来我不能确定，本，牙齿对我们的意义就像人类的枪，枪可以一直躺在抽屉里，可以拿起来猎一头鹿，也可以举起来和敌人决斗。” 

“你不会随便抬起你的枪口。” 

“我不会。” 

他们陷入了一段不长不短的沉默，这必要又残酷，吸血鬼必须坦诚，人类必须思忖，然后试着艰难地从感性与理性的动摇里找到最合适的平衡。 

最后还是本先开了口，他拥着柔软的被单，勾起一个微妙促狭的笑容。 

“我还以为——你真的是喜欢鹿呢。” 

tbc


End file.
